


1/10

by heartunderfire



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, I promise, Kissing, More role-play because why not, Nothing explicit, Raquel can't get enough of him, Sergio is his usual mess but he's still the boyfriend of the year, Smut, lots of innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartunderfire/pseuds/heartunderfire
Summary: The immediate follow-up to what everyone knows as the "epicentre scene".





	1/10

They were slowly coming down, breath by breath, holding each other in a perfect embrace, glued by fulfilled desire and sweet exhaustion. That was their favourite part, the falling. His and her atoms that for a split second had been in contact were starting their rearrangement. Time stood still and everything around them became blurry.

Raquel’s head was resting on Sergio’s shoulder, his long fingers in her tangled locks. She was always the last one to finish and during those moments, he'd shift his focus back to her. He'd watch the rise and the fall of her chest, he'd listen to her heart's increased rhythm and he'd feel her breathing on his skin. He considered it a sacred thing that he promised to cherish forever.

When she started to regain her senses, Raquel smiled a bit to herself and lifted her head to look at Sergio. She wondered for how long he had been waiting for her to be done. Imagining him witnessing her most intimate moments sent shivers down her spine. Still, she couldn’t deny she loved being watched by him. She wasn’t one to put on a show, but Sergio’s reaction to seeing her in that outfit made her regret she hadn’t done it sooner.

Raquel removed herself from Sergio’s lap and quickly got inside the covers. He pushed the notes away and joined her. When their bodies met again, he felt her shaking with cold. Another excuse for him to pull her closer in an attempt to transfer some of his body heat to her. He made a mental note to set a higher temperature in the room the following evening, just in case.

“Is it better now?” Sergio asked, holding her cold hands in his. 

Raquel smiled and nodded. “I’ll be ok in a minute.”

“That's good. One out of ten, done. 8 hours until sunrise. I think that’s more than enough time. “

Raquel threw him a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

“Yesterday during lunch you said that women could do it ten times in succession. Now I don’t know if you were referring to sex with men or with other women or just…you know, women doing it alone.” Even though his cheeks were burning and Raquel was beside him, struggling to keep a straight face, he continued. “It seemed like you weren’t speaking from personal experience and I…I decided that I wanted to help you prove the theory.”

Raquel was laughing uncontrollably and Sergio started making desperate gestures for her to stop. The more he panicked, the harder it was for her to contain herself. They would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning, but she couldn’t be bothered by that thought. “It’s not a theory, it’s a fact. But you were right about the other thing.”

It was one of the rare occasions Sergio didn’t take any pride in being right. He wanted her to experience that and he pitied the men that had Raquel Murillo in their arms and didn’t give her everything she deserved. He wasn’t sure if he could ever rise to the occasion, but he knew he wasn’t going to give up easily.

Raquel gently caressed Sergio’s face and smiled at him. “So you really want to do that?” She knew him to be an attentive man but never imagined he'd make it his mission to turn the title of an article she read ages ago into a reality.

Sergio nodded. “I'm ready when you are."

It was his eagerness that made her unable to resist pulling him in for a kiss. He promptly reciprocated, their tongues meeting in a sensual dance. She had one hand in his hair and the other on the back of his neck. He began exploring as well, but as soon as his hand reached the skin below her navel, she removed it and let go of his lips.

She sighed. She knew she was guilty of misleading him. Of course, he took kissing while they were both naked as an affirmative response. “My dear, you haven’t slept in days. I love you for wanting to give me that and I want us to do it more times than we can count, but not tonight.”

Instead of feeling disappointed, he realised how lucky he was to have her. She was always exactly what Sergio needed and when he needed it; girlfriend, partner in crime, friend. And he was exceeding at neither of the three. Boyfriend? He refused to kiss her in front of the others, because _“what would they think?”_ Partner in crime? She risked everything to join him and in return, he was starting arguments with her on a daily basis. Friend? When was the last time he took the time to listen to her and comfort her as she did during so many sleepless nights in Palawan?

As always, she was right. If he went another night without sleep, he’d start behaving irrationally. So he came up with a new plan.

“Raquel, it’s probably around 11. We’ll be asleep by 12. I promise. “

She watched him intrigued. She denied the sex, what was he going to do instead? Pick up the notebook and work on the plan? They still had many things left to discuss on the list, like the terrifying possibility of one of them getting caught that kept her up at night. But planning while both of them were naked? There was only one possible outcome.

“Alright. But if we’re talking about the plan I want us to be dressed," she negotiated.

Sergio just stared at her, with fake confusion plastered all over his face. “The plan? I thought you said the lesson was over, Lisboa.”

One thing Raquel still secretly enjoyed was Sergio calling her everything other than her name. It started with _Inspectora_ and now she was _Lisboa_, part of his band of thieves.

Raquel rested her head in her hand and watched him curiously. “Well, what else could we do, Profesor?” Two could play at that game.

“I think one of us got luckier than the other tonight,” Sergio replied, in a surprisingly neutral tone.

Raquel brushed him off. “It’s fine, you can repay me by not picking a fight over something insignificant tomorrow."

Sergio sighed. He hated himself for always doing that and knew he had to work on controlling his outbursts. “I can do that…and more. If you let me.”

Raquel knew what he was implying. They didn't often go that way and it mostly had to do with the asynchrony of the act. But sometimes they craved giving themselves to each other.

Sergio took Raquel’s smirk as a sign to proceed and carefully positioned himself on top of her. He let her soft moans lead his trail of kisses and he slowly descended, until he was fully covered by the blanket. When he was getting closer to what he learned was her favourite spot, he stopped and waited for the last permission from her. 

“Sergio, please…” was all she could say.

And with those words, she was his.


End file.
